Rememberence
by alorin-diablo-blade
Summary: There is a new kid at Xaiver's Manision, with a few secrets even to himself. When his powers emerge so does his memory. Now his past is catching up really fast and dragging the X-men and a few others into it.
1. Dream?

I don't own the X-men, only Alorin, Angel, Star, Diablo and anybody else not normally in the show that is in this story.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Dream?_

I don't care if I get rained on, I never do. My whole life is one big down pour. Even when it is supposed to be sunny and not a cloud in the sky, it's raining. Sometimes it get really bad, I mean those kind when it is a huge thunderstorm that is right on top of you with huge paintball size rain drops. But, right now it is raining inside and out. So I might as well put up with it.

Right now I'm at the park, just sitting on a bench in front of the parking lot. I've been here for God knows how long, just listening to my CDs and minding my own business, and enjoying the rain that is pelting me on my body. Sometimes it stings but most of the time I don't feel it. Especially after I've been in it for I while and my body becomes numb.

By the way, my name is Alorin McKinley. You know the saying 'It's all in the name', well that is true for me. My first name I like because it sounds like it belongs. It sounds like it is from the twelfth or thirteenth century. It's just the last name; I don't know what's wrong with it. It just doesn't feel like it was supposed to be mine, like I was born to a different name than what it was supposed be.

I live at the 'Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters'. Nice name isn't it? I think so; I mean it tells the truth. It is a school for gifted children, but what the public doesn't know is that the 'gifted' children are really mutants. Well, at least they didn't know, up until the whole Sentinel attack and Mystique blowing up the mansion. That all happened about half a year ago, so the mansion has been, thank god, rebuilt.

If you're wondering, I'm not a mutant. By what Professor Xavier has told me, I was picked up when I was little, then put in foster care till a couple of years ago. I got sick and tired of it and when I was walking home one day, he came up to me and asked if I wanted to live with him. And you pretty much know my answer. He said that I should have mutant powers evolving, but he wasn't sure of how long till they came out.

I didn't mind living at the mansion, but right off the bat I didn't get a long with anybody. All the kids annoyed me and after a while I started having long spells and zoning out or walking off to the woods. The only people I really got a long with were, Rogue and Logan. The main reason is because they were a lot like me for the most part of my life, loner and (ironically) a rogue. But now I'm getting better at this whole 'people personality', I still suck at it but I'm still learning.

Oh, you're probably wondering what I look like; well I'll try to give you the best description possible. I'm about six ft. and 150 lbs. I have dirty blonde hair fading to black tips, with nice ice blue eyes; they have a mix shade of gray and purple, mostly gray. My body type is average but with a little bit a muscle and my skin is a little bit tanned. By the way I'm 18, and a junior in high school, I started kind of late. Okay now back to the story:

I was at the park, with my CDs, when these three kids, two guys and a girl, came into the parking lot and parked to listen to their music. I didn't care, as long as they didn't bother me, I didn't care. Especially since my CD player started playing one of my favorite songs, Forsaken. For some reason this song calms me down, it makes me think of a past that I was never a part of but felt like home.

_I'm over it. You see, I'm falling in the vast abyss._

_Clouded by memories of the past, at last, I see._

_I hear it fading. I can't speak it or else you will dig my grave._

_The feeling finding, always winding. Take my hand now, be alive._

_You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not thee only one._

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping. Lust we hide from everyone._

_I'm over it. Why can't we be together, erase it?_

_Sleeping so long, taking off the mask. At last, I see._

_My fear is fading. I can't speak it or else you will dig my grave._

_The feeling finding, always winding. Take my hand now, be alive._

_You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not thee only one._

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping. Lust we hide from everyone._

_You see I cannot be forsaken, because I'm not thee only one._

_We walk amongst you feeding, raping. Lust we hide from everyone._

_Everyone._

_Everyone._

Like I said, for some reason this song makes me think of a home I never had. When the song ended, I felt better than when I first arrived at the park. Little did I know, that the relaxed, calm state was going to be brief. Because when the next song came on, I lost it. I didn't know what happened to do it but I just lost it. I got up and picked up what I brought with me. It was a katana, a nice blood red blade with a gold snake wrapping around the handle. The only thing I have that is somewhat connected with my past.

I started walking towards the car with the kids. One of the guys and the girl were in the car, the other guy was on the trunk of the car, fiddling with something. When I got closer, he finally noticed that I was walking towards him. He got off the trunk and threw down what looked like a piece of metal. "Hey, what do you want?" he asked as I stopped in front of him.

I flicked my thumb on the handle of the katana to get it loose from the case. "This." I said as I grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the case and swung at him in one quick motion.

He just looked confused for a second then he looked at the blade. It was dripping with fresh blood on it. He then looked down at his chest and his shirt started to rip open. Then there was a thin line of blood that started to show up. He looked up at me and that was the last thing he ever saw, because his top half just fell off of the bottom. By this time the two in the car wanted to know why the car got rocked.

They both were coming around the car on opposite sides. They couldn't see what I did, not yet at least. When they got to the back of the car, they both just stopped and stared. That was the most stupid thing they ever did in their life, because it cost them it. I turned on the guy and swung high, then turned and swung low on the girl. The guy's head came off and the girl's legs then came off. I caught her before she hit the ground. Then brought her close to me, holding her by the small of her back, and kissed a little under the collarbone. Then bit down.

My fangs bit into her with incredible ease, it cut a large enough hole to get a lot of the blood coming out and into my mouth. The blood was incredible. It was sweet as honey but still had the salty taste of sweat. I could feel it going through my veins and system. It was increasing my strength and my senses. When I took every last drop, I stopped and looked at her. She was as cold and white as marble stone. I just threw her down on top of the other bodies.

As I was exploring the strengthened senses and powers, I noticed there was someone coming. But I wasn't prepared for what the person did. They screamed, and to me it was excruciatingly loud and was ringing in my ears. At once I reached up and covered my ears to try and stop the sound. The person was coming closer. "Alorin, what have you done. Look at this mess, I thought you were smarter than this." The person said, it sounded more like a woman.

I uncovered my ears, finally the ringing stopped. I got up and turned around. I was right, it was a woman. She was about five foot and six inches, looked about 110 pounds. She had jet-black hair with red tips, and a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes. She was wearing black elephant pants, black combat boots, black trench, and blood red tank top. "How could you have done this?" she asked while shaking her head and looking at the collateral.

"It is easy for him when he gets like this, mom." Came another voice from behind the first woman.

This one came up to the left side of me. It was also a woman. She was about an inch or so shorter then the first, and about the same weight. She also had jet-black hair except it faded to blond tips. Also she had a pair of beautiful ice blue eyes. She was wearing the same as the first woman except for the tank top; it was black instead. "Like what, dear?" the first asked the second.

"In his 'screw the world' attitude. He did the same when the fire happened."

"Oh ya, he also did it after the other incident."

"Huh? What other 'incident'?"

"Oh, nothing. But how do we calm him down forcefully?"

"You can't, just let him calm down on his own."

"Well how can you tell?"

"His eyes, they have a reddish tint to them when he is like this. When it starts to fade away then he is going back to normal."

All the while I was calming down. "Hey, mom, look. It's fading from his eyes. Hey bro, just take a deep breath, close your eyes, then let it out."

I did what she told me to do. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and let it out. When I opened them back up, I was no longer in the park. I was in my room at the mansion. I sat up and looked around. _What the hell? That was all a dream? But it felt so real, it couldn't have been. But it was. God, I have better lay back on the late night snack food._ I looked at the clock, 2:00am. _Well, better get up and get some exercise in. There is no way in hell that I'm going to fall back asleep._

So I got up, grabbed my clothes and dressed. Then headed to the Danger Room for some really early morning training. _I hope to god Logan isn't there to bug me about why I'm up this early, or I'm going to have to strangle him._ With that I started the training program.


	2. Noises

Again don't own them just my characters

* * *

_Chapter 2_

_Noises_

I stayed in the Danger Room for all morning. When I finally got out, the clock said it was about fifteen till five. I was all bruised and cut up, so much that it hurt to move and breath. Somehow I managed to get to the locker room and start the shower, there was no way in hell that I was going up to my room after that. I went back to my locker and grabbed my shirt and pants, along with a towel. After that, I striped down and went to the showerhead that I turned on.

I was in there for about ten minutes before someone came into the locker room. They came right into the shower room and went to another showerhead on the opposite side of the room, then left again. When he came back in and went to the shower, I was just about done. I turned off the shower, grabbed my towel, and went to the locker room.

I dried off and cleaned up my wounds on my legs, and then I put on my pants, socks, and shoes. I started patching up my cuts on my front, when the guy came in from the shower and went to his locker to change. When I was done with my front, I went to try and get my back. "Hey kid, you may be able to reach back there, but I don't think you can see what the hell your doing." Asked the man.

"Ya, well, I do what I can, Logan." I said back to him while still trying to bet my back.

Logan wasn't that big, probably about 5'5" or 5'6", no bigger than that. He was really muscular; at least for a man his size and age. The only problem was, that nobody knew his true age. All I know is that he is 80 plus years old. But he still looks like he is in his upper thirties, or lower forties. His mutant power enables him to live a long time while hardly even showing it on his body.

After awhile, I had to try and get the cuts on my middle of my back. "Hey, you know what? I don't do this often but, how 'bout I help ya with your back wounds?" he asked.

"I don't mean to sound desperate, but could you, please?" I asked.

He didn't answer me; he just came right over, grabbed the dressings out of my hands and started working on them. When he was done, I said my thanks and got up. But that didn't last long, I sat right back down. Something in my sides were killing me, making it hard to breath. Logan must have noticed because he was right behind me, "What's wrong, kid?"

"I…can't…stand…up." I said, in between gasps, "My…chest…hurts.. and I…can't…breath."

"Let me take a look at it, kid."

He came over to my front. He bent over to get a better look, "Ya, it looks like you bruised up a couple ribs. Let me know if this hurts." He reached out before I could stop him. He touched right at my left side; as soon as he touched it my hand went down then out to his face before I could stop myself. Logan got knocked off his feet and went backwards into the lockers. He looked like he was trying to move his jaw and arm but couldn't. After a couple minutes, he could at least move his jaw. "Damn kid, that was one powerful swing. You broke my jaw and my damn arm. It's a good thing that my adimantium skeleton keeps the bones in the same place, as they should be."

He got up and looked at his arm, it was as limp as a noodle. "Well, I guess that's two more things were going to have to wrap up."

I grabbed the bandages and wrapped up his arm first, then turned to myself. I started to wrap the bandage all around my chest and waist. I put on a couple layers before I cut it off and clipped it to stay. When I was done, I grabbed my shirt and put it on. I turned around and saw that Logan was gone. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed the rest off my stuff and left.

I went back up to my room and dropped off the crap on the bed. Then I went back downstairs to the kitchen. I made a couple of eggs and a few strips of bacon, and then went into the dinning room. There, I sat down and started to eat. A few seconds after I started, Logan came walking in with his own plate of eggs and bacon. He sat down across from me and we ate in silence. When we were done, we sat there and relaxed for a bit.

"How's your arm?" I asked after a while.

"Oh, it's healed. But I've got to hand it to you, not that many people can catch me off guard, _and_ break two bones in me. Where did you learn to move that…"

He stopped short, when he noticed my face and the sound upstairs. The kids were starting to get up. "Oh crap." I said.

I grabbed my plate and made my way to the kitchen. I was washing my plate when Logan walked in behind me. "Hey, I know you somehow heard it too, I don't know how you did, especially before me, but you did. Anyways how did you learn to move that fast?"

"I don't know," I said as I went on to dry my plate. "I just went on instinct, I really didn't think I was moving that fast."

"You were, I couldn't even see you when you shot out. All I knew was that I had a sharp pain in my arm then I couldn't talk and I was laying against the lockers."

I was putting away my stuff when he finished talking, "I don't know what to tell you. But I need to get out of here before the nesciences start to come downstairs."

I started to walk to the front door, when Logan called out to me, "You know, you better not do anything that could hurt you or anybody else. If you do, it will be my head."

"So you state of mind rests in my hands. I'll keep that in mind when I'm enjoying a sweet kill."

"Hey, kid…" then he stopped, noticing the smile on my face, "Why you little, well just be careful."

"Don't worry, I will." With that I left and started walking down the front lawn onto the road.

I was walking on the side street to the main road, when I started to hear some weird noises. There were four in total. One was a loud, slow beating; the second was a steady beat, light and rhythmic. The third one was a beat for every five or ten of the steady beats; the last was a really weird one. It was very, very fast beats, then just stop and start back up again after a while.

I had no clue what the noises were. All I knew was that they were getting louder and only one thing happened when things got louder; they got closer. So I did the only thing I could, I turned the other way and found another way back to where I needed to get without running into the four owners of the sound.

After I got what I needed, coffee, I started heading to school. It didn't take me all that long; it never did from the café. When I got there I noticed that I was there was nobody there, well there was a few but it seemed that there was nobody. I stood by the steps until I saw Scott's red corvette came into the parking lot. I got up and started walking towards them after they parked and looked like they were not getting out of the car.

As I was getting closer, I started hearing those sounds again. I stopped and looked around but couldn't place it. After they went away, I started walking to the car again. I got to the right back side of the car, then started to shake the car. I knew it probably wouldn't work, especially with Jean in the car. But as soon as the rocking started, everyone jumped, and I mean everybody.

BAMF

"Jeez, what the…" Scott yelled

"Who the…" Jean screamed

"Like, what happened?" Kitty asked from behind me, which she and Kurt were just in the car.

"Ja, what was that all about, Alorin?" Kurt asked, poking me in the shoulder.

"I don't know, I just wanted to scare everybody, but I never would've guessed that I'd scare all of you. That was funny Kurt, your tail lashed out to grab Kitty as soon as I started." I said, trying to look innocent.

"Well, I was scared. Nobody has ever snuck up on me before without me knowing." Kurt laughed.

"Ya, I didn't even sense your mind. You must have improved you mind walls?" Jean stated, not meaning it to be a question, while scratching her head.

"Nope, I haven't practiced it at all. I guess I've just that good with stealth." I said laughing still.

"Ja, you are getting good at it. Just don't try and do it again. Okay?" Kurt asked, looking at me with an oddball look.

That was it; that sent me over. I burst out laughing so hard I couldn't breath. Just the look on his face after all that and what he said, it was priceless. "What? What did I do?" Kurt asked, looking around at the others.

"Your face was…so serious. When your…usually…the one that…is being…out-of-hand." I said in between laughs.

"Well…" Kurt started.

"Wait, you do have a point. He's got you there Kurt." Scott said.

"Shut up 'fearless leader'." Kurt said, still trying to sound serious, "But, on the other hand, I know he's right."

"You know the bells going to ring pretty soon, so I'm going to get going." I said.

I said my 'goodbye's and 'see you later's. Then went off up the steps and into the school. I grabbed my stuff and made my way to my first period class to start the day. But right before I got there I heard the noises again. I ducked into the classroom before I could be seen by what ever it was that was making the sounds. _God, I hope I don't have to run into the things that make those sounds._


	3. School

Don't own them and I'm not going to be putting these up on every chapter so onece and for all **_I Don't Own Them_**. There, enjoy.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_School._

The first part of the day went by pretty good. At least I didn't hear the noises again. It was fourth period by now, only a few minutes before the bell, and lunch. I was bored and reading a book. When I'm bored, I usually chew on my tongue, so that's what I was doing right now. I was reading pretty fast because I wanted to get to a certain part before the bell rang.

The only problem was that I stopped sucking on my tongue and started actually biting it. But after a while, I felt a sharp pain in my tongue. Now I knew something was wrong because I could never pierce my tongue when I did that before.

I stuck my fingers in my mouth to find if it was bleeding really badly. Not that bad, but when I took my fingers out of my mouth there was a lot of blood on them, at least it looked that way because of the saliva that was mixed with it. I couldn't take my eyes off the blood, it was so amazing in color and luster that I was fascinated by it and couldn't control myself when I shoved my fingers back into my mouth and sucked it off of my fingers.

When I realized what I did, I jerked my hand out of my mouth and looked at my fingers, not a drop of blood on them. I felt inside my mouth again and when I withdrew my hand, there was no evidence of any blood. Now that is weird. The last time I cut any part of myself it didn't just go away without a trace. When the bell rang though, I forgot all about it and hurried up to get to lunch.

I was sitting alone, like I always had before. I didn't eat anything not because I wasn't hungry, well that is one reason, but I don't eat because I just don't like to eat in front of people I don't know. It is just something that I have always done

This day was already going weird and it didn't look like it was going to get any better. But, there was one good thing turning out, it was out of the ordinary but still a good thing. Rogue was coming over to sit down with me. Like I said, it was out-of-the-ordinary for her to do that because she liked to eat alone also. "'ey Alorin." She said as she sat down.

"Well hello amour." I said as I looked up.

She kind of blushed when I said that, " Ah see yah 'ave been studien yah French."

"Ya, I though it would be nice to know what you say sometimes."

She laughed a little at that. "Ya, ah bet it would beh nice if anybody could understand everybody."

"True, true."

"So, how 'as yahr day been?"

"Well, chère, it has been an eventful day."

" 'ow so?"

" Well, to start off, i keep hearing weird noises when i was walking to school. Then i somehow bite open my tongue and made it bleed. So it has not been a very good day for me. But enough about me, how was your day?"

"Not bad. But the first pahrt of the day isn't all thaht bad. Ah dread theh second pahrt of theh day."

"Why?"

"Because, it 'as French class in it."

"I thought you were doing great in that class."

"Ah was, but ahfter thaht little finasco wit Mystique. Theh teahcher 'as been givin me ah hahrd time. Failing meh in everythin."

"Well, don't worry about it. Still try harder and if she still does it then talk to the principal."

"Yah, mahbe yar right."

I then reached over and put my hand on her gloved one and patted it. "Just don't fret about it."

She didn't say anything, she just looked down at my hand then quickly jerked her hand away. "Sorry, 'bout thaht, ah just ain't use to people touchin mah hands."

"That's okay. I should be sorry for it."

"Why?"

"Because, I was the one you put my hand there without asking you if it was okay."

"Well, don't beh. It was ahn 'onest mistake."

I looked down at my watch, "Well, better get going towards the dorr before the bell rings. "So, we got up and made our way towards the door. Just as we got there the bell rang and we were the first out into the hall. We made our trip to our lockers. To my surprise, her locker was right next to mine. "Has your locker always been next to mine?"

"Yah, why?"

"Because, I've just never noticed it before. I guess I'm always here before or after you already get your stuff."

"Yah, well, know ya know." She grabbed the rest of her stuff and shut her locker, "Alorin?"

"Ya," I said as I was digging around in my locker for my last period class book.

"Would ya..." she paused. I stopped digging around and looked at her withan expression of 'spit it out' on. "Would ya like tah walk wit me home." she said really fast, "No, okay, fahne, Thaht's okay."

As she turned to walk away, I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Now wait, I didn't say no. I didn't even say anything yet." I spun her around so I could look her in the eyes, "Yes, I would like to walk home with you. How about, meet me at the football field at about 2:45 after school?"

"Sure." she said fast. Then as to show that she wasn't eager, she said at a normal pace,"Sure, ah would."

"Then after school it is. See you then and hope you have a decent day. I'm going to gym so I don't think I will."

"Ya, well ah'm goin tah French class."

"Yikes," i said with a laugh, "well, then, see you after school."

"Bye" she said as she turned and ran off to her class.

'Wow, she doesn't get all that much attention does she?' I asked myself. With that I walked off towards gym class.

There I was, standing here by the football stadium. It was five till three and Rogue hasn't even shown herself yet. Everybody was gone out of the parking lot and I was the only person left at school, hopefully besides Rogue.

All of a sudden, I started hearing things again. But these weren't like the ones I heard this morning, these were sounds I would have been familier with, if I was not freaking out over the magnitude of the sound. The most prominant one of the sounds was one that sounded like a screaming banshee. I started looking around all over the place to see what was making that sound. I moved closer to it, even though it was hurting my ears.

At some point I was right under it because I couldn't hear anything else. I kept spinning around and around but I couldn't see what it was. I finally looked up, in the tree was a big, black crow, cawing. That's when I lost it, I turned and ran. I kept looking back and not pying attention to were I was going. I turned my head back in front, just in time to run right into Rogue. And worst yet, she fell backwards and me right on top of her. I hurried to get off of her and help her up. "I'm so sorry about that. I was..."

"Alorin, ya look like yav' seen ah g'ost. Are ya okay?"

"Huh, oh yes. I'll be fine, let's just get going."

We walked out onto the sidewalk and headed for home. On the way, I was calming down. I noticed Rogue was staring at me. "What? Do I have something in my hair?"

At that she just smiled and looked away. "Are you blushing, Rogue? You have nothing to worry about, I'm fine."

"Ah'm not blushing!"

"Really, I couldn't tell with your white skin turning red." She just put her hand over her eyes. "By the way, why did you now meet me at the stadium at fifteen till?"

"Mah French teacher held meh back 'causeah somehow was 'cheatin' on the test. Even thoughah was the first one done wit' it."

"It'll be okay. Hey, look at the bright side of things, it's finally the weekend."

"Ya. Wait, ya, yar right."

"Now, cheer up and let's just get everything done when we get home so we don't have to worry about it on Monday."

"Ya okay." she said as we turned into the mansion driveway. "Hehy, why don't ya meet meh after dinner in thehmain 'allway."

"Sure I can do that.What did you want to do?"

"Ah don't know. We'll figure it out when theh time comes."

We walked into the mansion and up the stairs. "Well then, I guess I'll see you after dinner."

"Ya, see ya then." she said as she walked off towards Kitty and her room.

I turned and walked towards my room. I had my own, because the professor said that since he didn't know what powers I would have, that it would be best if I had my own space. I went into my room and sat down on the bed. I spread out my homework and started at it.

It didn't take me long to finish it since I didn't have all that much to do in the first place. I looked at the clock, a couple hours till dinner. 'I guess I could fit in one meditation session.' So I sat down on the floor in my usual spot, closed my eyes, and concentred on my breathing. Soon I was in my own world of tall trees and forests. Streams and rivers, moutains and caves, everything that I created on the first time I started meditating. I walked through the forest, bushwacking it and enjoying the scenery, when I noticed something that was never in my mind before. A house. A big, white plantation style house. It looked old and worn but still livable. Curious, I walked up to it and looked in the windows, I couldn't see anything. So I pushed open the door, and that was when it went wrong.

* * *

Clifhanger, I'll tell you all about the house in the next chapter along with a few surprises. 


End file.
